Senses
by Shadow Haloed Angel
Summary: With his enhanced senses, Vincent notices more about the world around him than most people. eContrass between the existence he thought he was doomed to have, and the life he finds himself living. short series of oneshots.
1. Smell

AN: this has been waiting to be finished since Christmas 2008, yes the plot bunny really has been around that long. I'm planning to expand this to five chapters - the senses. Obviously, as Vincent has enhanced senses, he notices a lot more about the world around him. I hope you like them!

Ever since he had regained conciousness in the labs, with the demons in his head, Vincent had found his senses heightened, enhanced, telling him even more about his environment, the surroundings, the people he met. It was one of the reasons he was so wary, he could sense the intentions of those around him, those he was working with.

Reeve, however, was different, he was just a genuinely nice person, that had been one of the first things he had realised when he met the other. From that moment on he had just noticed more and more...

Smell

Since he had escaped the labs and that suffocating atmosphere heavy with fear blood and sharp sterility, the scents of the outside world had overwhelmed him.

When he had begun the association with AVALANCHE, he had been able to learn most about people by how they smelt, and it had fascinated him.

Then he had met Reeve. Their friendship had grown, and finally, after the excitement with Sephiroth was over, Vincent took a job with him.

There was that time when he had seen Reeve just after a shower. There had been a warm, spicy scent in the air, which he eventually identified as being the shampoo the other had used. He could almost place it, it spoke to parts of his memories he had thought he had lost, reminding him of his childhood and the Turk he had once been. Then another scent came to prominence, and he began to panic, it smelt like cyanide, that bitter almond smell which had cost him so much... then he realised it was too sweet to be cyanide, it just smelt like... marzipan... it smelled happy, and together they were a cocktail of smells which overrode his senses, driving away tose ones which had been burned into the cells, the bitter chemical tang of the labs, the oily, greasy, sweaty scent of the scientist, the coppery scent of blood. Slowly the growing familiarity of Reeve's scent wiped away all those memories. He had never known the scent of freedom could be ginger and sweet cyanide.


	2. Touch

Vincent sat in the armchair which had been put in the corner of the office for him to wait in while Reeve worked unreasonable hours. He was reading a report which the other had handed to him for his consideration and insight.

Reeve looked up from behind his own stack of papers and smiled shyly.

"How's it going?" the polite enquiry fell softly into the silence of the room.

Vincent's head jerked up and his crimson eyes met those of the other, his gaze softening slgihtly. He gestured with his gauntleted hand and shrugged.

Reeve pushed his chair back, crossing over to stand behind the dark figure. His scent enveloped Vincent, and the other forced back a soft smile at its familiarity.

"If I could just draw your attention to..." the rest of his words were lost on Vincent as Reeve leant over to point at something on the page.

His warm breath was moist on Vincent's cheek as he leant past the demonic man's shoulder, and his fingers brushed the other's alabaster hand.

Vincent did all he could to suppress a shiver at the first tender human contact he had felt in over thirty years.


	3. Sight

Vincent thought fondly over his favourite memories of Reeve. The engineer had captured his interest, and far from rejecting him outright, as he had expected, he and Reeve had reached a tentative understanding about their relationship.

He remembered the first time he had met the other - he had been chasing Cait Sith for some reason or another, and had bumped into the other man. Reeve had been wearing an unassuming suit in navy blue, with a tie, looking every part the company director, apart from the tender concern shining in his brown eyes for the robotic cat which was his creation and friend.

Then there was that time he had walked in on Reeve looking after the latest victim of a TURK kidnap. His jacket over the back of his chair, his tie loosened around his neck, Reeve had been deeply engrossed in an enthusiastic tickle fight with a small child, laughing uproariously, cheeks flushed. He looked truly alive, and that was when Vicnent's heart had begun to melt, as the slightest glimmers of the humanity he had been robbed of began to return, and he began feeling alive again.

But it was the sight of Reeve blushing - the sniper mused - which was undoubtedly his favourite. He was so sweet, so innocent and vulnerable. Seeing him blush just made Vincent want to pet him, particularly when it was he who caused the blush. Like now. Instead, however, he merely smiled at the other man, hiding his own amusement.


	4. Taste

He breathed faster, the feeling of the other's breath ghosting over his lips making his heart race from excitement and terror of rejection. It was too late to turn back now.

With that, their lips met for the first time, a soft brush of pale pink. There was affection in it, shyness, but no raging passion.

That had been the first time.

Since then, they had grown much more practised, and now Vincent knew the taste of Reeve very well indeed.

He loved the sweetness of the other's mouth, usually accompanied by the underlying bitterness of the coffee Reeve used as fuel for his working hours.

There was no doubt in his mind that Reeve was the sweetest taste on Gaia.


	5. Sound

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, feel his lover's pounding pulse in the hands he held in his own. He could smell the other's familiar scent, now overlaid with fear. He could hardly believe this was happening.

He watched, fascinated, as the tip of the other's pink, feline tonuge flicked out and moistened those soft lips.

With that, the words he had been waiting for fell into the expectant silence.

"I do..."

And, with the sound of those two simple syllables, Vincent's life changed forever.


	6. Epilogue: Sixth Sense

Epilogue

Vincent knew his relationship with Reeve was more sensual and sensory than passionate, but, no matter what every other sense told him, all the physical traits of his lover which he craved so much, there was another sense, a sixth sense, which told him something even more important.

Vincent's sixth sense told him one thing, and that was simply that although it was never unsaid, Reeve's words were always genuine.

Their love was so strong he could sense it.


End file.
